


[Podfic of] stay made of lightning

by knight_tracer



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, post-series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: When Phryne returns home, it’s with surprisingly little fanfare. There’s no anouncement, no banner from the balcony of her house, no palpable change in the air. She just—returns. It’s nothing, except that it’s everything.





	[Podfic of] stay made of lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [stay made of lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468363) by [daisysusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan). 



Podfic Length: 10:03  
Download Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Stay%20made%20of%20%20lightning.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Stay%20made%20of%20%20lightning.m4b)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by akamine_chan


End file.
